The Doctor & Brendan Brady - Time Crash
by Optimus95
Summary: the Doctor has crashed landed in Hollyoaks village and right outside a club, he meet the owner Brendan Brady and ask for his help in fixing the Tardis, he agrees but the Tardis has run out of mercury in the fluid links and he needs some more to get the ship working again, but where will they get mercury from?


All was fine in my Tardis as there were no glitches or hiccups yet that was coming from the console room, I was planning on going to planet Darbodia in their year 3568 in the far out of the dimension of space when my Tardis console panel began to bang and spark flew from it

"No, what are you doing that" I proclaimed, checking over the controls

I flicked a couple of switches on the console panel but it was no good, the Tardis was not responding to it as it was free falling right back down to earth, I braced hardly on the console as I tried to slow it down from a huge impact that it could make on the earth, I saw on the screen that the Tardis was heading straight towards England

BRENDAN P.O.V

I was going over the CCTV footage from the night before in my office when I heard gigantic crash outside my club, it sounded like an earthquake or a building being destroyed, I got up from my chair and went to investigate what it was

I left my office and shut the door behind me, leaving via the fire exit doors, when I stepped out and onto the balcony I saw a big blue police box, I walked down the stairs towards it. I couldn't believe my eyes by what I saw in front me; this can be real. One of the doors to the blue police box opened and a man stepped out

"Oh my head hurt" a man proclaimed as he stepped out of the police box

"Who the bloody hell are you" I questioned

"What year is this?" he asked, confused

"Blimey, it 2013 how much have you had to drink" I stated

"I'm not drunk, my Tardis crashed landed here. Believe me I'm not crazy" he informed me

"No I bet you're not" I questioned

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a TimeLord, I'm from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation Kasterborous and I'm 9 hundred and 3 years old, has that answered all your questions" he asked

"Listen buddy just get back in your blue thing and get lost" I exclaimed

"I would if I could but my Tardis is working properly" he stated

"What is a Tardis?" I asked

"I'll show you, allons-y"," he replied, motioning me to follow him

The Doctor P.O.V

He followed me into the Tardis as I walked up the bridge to the main console controls, his eyes opened wide in wonder as he looked around, his face said it all as he couldn't believe the interior was way larger than the exterior, he rushed outside of the Tardis in disbelief and had a look before rushing back in

"How does the Tardis do that?" he asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" I informed him, looking over the console

"Try me" he replied, rising an eyebrow

"Ok then, the outside of the Tardis exists in one dimension, i.e. ours, and the inside in a separate dimension. When you step through the doors you enter the alternative dimension or pocket universe of the inside of the Tardis" I explained, clicking my fingers

The Tardis doors shut and he just stood there as he took all the information about the Tardis in, I went down on my knees near the console control and pulled off the floor grill covers, I buried my head down and had a look inside and found one of the pilot control system has broken

"Everything's ok Doctor" he questioned, going down on his knees too

"Yes, well no not really, one of the pilot controls has blown. By the way that a nice shirt" I sighed

"Well thanks you're not looking to bad yourself in that suit" Brendan proclaimed

"You must have all the ladies over you by your successful life" I stated, pulling out the pilot control system

He didn't say anything as I was looking over the pilot control system, I looked up at him but he just kept on looking away, avoiding to make eye contact

"Don't tell me you're gay" I enquired

"You got a problem" he exclaimed

"No I didn't think you were gay, don't try and kiss me" I proclaimed

"Ha ha real funny, like I haven't heard that before" he sighed

"Come on it's just a joke, lighten up" I laughed lightly, patting his shoulder

He just looked at me angrily as I pulled out my sonic screwdriver from my suit pocket; I operated the sonic screwdriver over the pilot control system for a few moments and placed back to where it belongs, both of us getting up from are knees and I flicked on some switch

"Brace yourself" I informed him, pulling the main control handle down to make it work

"Nothing happening" he stated

"Give it as second this ship is over 900 years old" I replied, hitting the console

Nothing happened so I pushed up the main control handle up again and turned some switched off, I just sighed heavily in disbelief as I didn't know what to do

"What wrong now" Brendan asked

"I don't know" I admitted

"You sure it nothing else that fuels the Tardis" he exclaimed

A brainwave soared through my brain as I remember that the Tardis also runs mercury, I checked the mercury levels in the fluid links and saw that it was empty

"I think I may have found the problem, the mercury levels in the fluid links has dried up" I informed him

"Well what are you gonna do?" he asked

"Gonna need to get some mercury but I don't know where from" I replied

We just sat down on the floor and pondered where to get some mercury from to refuel my ship, no ideas flew into are heads yet

BRENDAN P.O.V

An idea flew into my head as I knew where to get mercury from but it won't be cheap at all, motioning the Doctor to follow me out of the Tardis, the Doctor locking it with his key as we walked over to my car

"Where are we going?" he questioned

"Just shut up and stop with your complaining" I stated

We got in my Mercedes Benz and pulled out of the club grounds and out of the village and headed towards a hardware store, I pulled up right outside the store, motioning the Doctor to go in

"Why are we here?" he asked, puzzled

"There's mercury in fluorescent bulbs and there some in the store" I informed him

"I aint go any money" he exclaimed

"Surely you can blag your way into getting some alien boy" I proclaimed

"Fine" the Doctor sighed

The Doctor left my car and shut the door behind him, walking up the path and into the hardware store, he quickly left with some blubs as the store alarms went off, I switched on the engine and opened the passenger door to him, he climbed him and I drove down the road and back to the village…

I drove my car into the chez chez grounds and switched off the engine, we both climbed out and walked quickly to the Tardis, the Doctor opening the doors with his key and clicking his fingers to shut the doors as we came to console control panel, the Doctor smashing the mercury out of the fluorescent bulbs and placing them in the fluid links

I hoped and prayed to god that it would work but picked up the cross from my neck and kissing it, the Doctor flicking on some switches and pulling down the main pilot control handle, the console column pumping up and down slowly and we were off…

"Where are we Doctor?" I asked

He clicked his fingers and the doors opened to reveal we were in outer space

"Were in one tiny gap left in the universe, were orbiting around a supernova" he informed me, clicking his fingers as the doors shut

"So where are we gonna go" I questioned

"I know the perfect places" he replied, pressing some buttons on the console as pulled down the control handle…

The Doctor P.O.V

I knew I had to do the right thing and head back to England, his properly got family and friends that care about him, the Tardis reappeared right outside the club in Hollyoaks village again

"What we doing here?" Brendan questioned

"This is where you belong, home with your family and friends. I can't thank you enough for helping me today, if you ever need me then just look up towards the sky and look out for my Tardis" I informed him

"Till next time, Doctor" he proclaimed

"Till next time Brendan" I mirrored, holding out my hand

Brendan shook my hand as he left the Tardis and shut the door behind him, I flicked a couple of switches and pressed some buttons, pulling down the pilot control handle as I watched on one of the screens that he watched the Tardis disappear

"Time for a new adventure I guess" I proclaimed as the Tardis travelled through the universe

_Thanks for reading as this is my first crossover fanfic; please leave a review of what you think off it_


End file.
